Alone are the Damned
by Slytherin TARDIS Hunter
Summary: She had nothing left to live for, but when these men walk into her life they change all of that. Warnings inside.


_**AN:**_ Warnings, smoking, selfharm (slight), drinking, cussing, mother problems, ect. Please read with caution and if any of these things trigger you please don't read. I am fairly new at writting as well, so be kind. Reviews are more than welcome.

* * *

I can't take this anymore. The pain, the anger, the numbness, they were eating me from the inside out. I just wish that everything around me would disappear. Everyone would just cease to exist, all the noise would just stop. Everything she has ever said has done nothing but brought me closer to snapping; to losing my mind completely. I want her to shut up about the mistakes I've made; everything that I have failed. I tried to block her taunts and criticisms for years now, but all I've wanted her to do is give me some room to breathe; to stop trying to mould me into another her. I want to find bliss in ignorance, but we all know that isn't going to happen. I was painfully aware.

Her words were playing through my mind like a broken record, 'You're just a useless pile of shit! No wonder why your dad left. You can't do anything right!' I was about to break; one more word would be all that it took. I wasn't going to take it anymore I'd had enough. I was done being the good little solider. I was done caring.

"Shut up!" Shook the room, making her stop ranting about what I'd recently failed at now, and made her stare shocked at me. I never stood up for myself before and it scared her that I finally did.

"Watch your mouth, that's no way to speak to your mum, brat!"

I snarled she may have given birth to me ,but she was not my mum. A mum is a person who cares for their children, who tucks them in bed at night and gives them hugs. A mum is not someone who verbally and emotionally abuses their kids. The latter was all I had gotten my whole life. I was treated like dirt. I didn't have an education because I was always stuck at home looking after this pathetic woman. I barely had a job anymore since she came into working demanding money for drugs. I was done with her, done with all of it. I grabbed my prized possessions and head out the door.

Her yells were ignored as I sprinted down the street, my bare feet hit the cold, damp concrete. Slowing I pulled out a smoke and lit it. I inhaled deeply, this is what I needed. The warmth it caused spread through me, making my eyes flutter shut. All thoughts seemed to have vanished, all my worries were gone. I never had to see her again. Not even the realization that I had nowhere to go could affect me. I walked along for around an hour before I found a park ,which is where I'd be sleeping for the night. It wasn't one of those high-end brand new parks, but it would do for one night.

It got dark pretty quickly, one of the major downfalls of winter I guess. I climbed into the slide, it was one of those inclosed ones, and pulled my jacket around me tightly. I should have thought this through. I mean sure mum was bad, but I'd take her any day over being murdered while I slept. I was about to climb out of the slide when two dark figures made their way into my line of sight. I held my breath, I was sure that they had seen me. My hiding spot wasn't exactly the best. It barley concealed the top of my head.

The taller of the two dark figures, stopped talking and motioned towards my hiding place. The danger that I was facing, only just sunk in. I was screwed. They could do anything to me and no one would ever know. They could kill me. Suddenly there were three dark figures instead of two, it could have been that they'd always been there, but I was sure that I counted two. I was pulled out of my thoughts when a face was directly in front of me, it was a man. I tried to crawl my way up to the top of the slide, but one of the men, who I saw running towards me when the other man's face came into view, grabbed my ankle and pulled me down. Tears were streaming down my face, I was more scared than I had ever been in my life. This was it they were going to kill me.

I was more than shocked when the taller figure put his hands up in a surrendering position and calmly said,"Hey, hey we aren't going to hurt you we just want to talk."

_**AN:**_ Sorry to end it like this but I'm actually on holidays and forgot to bring my laptop charger :/ so next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
